


Bullets and Wings

by RenegadeAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeAngelWings/pseuds/RenegadeAngelWings
Summary: Castiel just recieved a disturbing phone call from Dean.. but will the Angel have enough time to save him?





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I will be making this up as I go (anything can happen! Muhahaha). I do listen to all your ideas, so don't be afraid to write a comment. :) I respond to all! 
> 
> Thanks soooo much for reading my little stories. It means more to me than you even know! Much love. Enjoy. :)

Rain. Rain was coming down, alright. In the hazy moonlight, Castiel had upturned his gaze to watch the small droplets dance their way down to touch the earth's surface. He hadn't meant to become so enamored by the tiny miracles, but something about them made him want to stop for awhile and watch them fall.

A small, delicate smile grew on the angel's face as he outstretched his right palm to feel the droplets splash onto his hand. He was already drenched by the cool water, but didn't think that his current state would matter much. So, he watched in content and awe; drop after drop of the velvety crystal blue hit the small bowl of his palm until it filled into a shallow pool. He smiled fondly at the marvel, until his ringing cellular device pulled him out of his trance.

He watched as his let the water fall from his hand, as if he were watching a miniature waterfall collapse to the earth, when his other pulled out the phone from one of his trench coat's pockets. His eyes narrowed at the only name that could cause his emotional state to stir; Dean.

"Dean?"

He was quick to tap the button that allowed the two to connect and speak, and even quicker to pull the device to his right ear. With the distraction of the rain now erased from his attention, his cool blue eyes searched the scenery. Giant pines and soft aspens surrounded him, the smell of the rich, earthy forest nearly encased him. If he wasn't concerned about the male on the other end of the phone, he might have thought it was beautiful, too.

"Cas, hey," the eldest Winchester was most assuredly hushed and out of breath, "Uhh, shit!" A loud banging sound accompanied the explicit language, and Castiel's worry only grew.

"Dean! Where are you?" The now-swirling colors of rain and forest clashed and clouded the Angel's vision, rendering him near shot with fear. It bled into his vocal cords, vibrating through his every molecule, "Tell me where you are!"

 **Crash**. _**Bang**_. Metal colliding with pavement.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed once more on the other line, and Cas silently took a breath of relief. The eldest Winchester's own breath was labored, "I.. amusement park. Paranormal stomping grounds." The sounds of rusted, rotating chains began taking over the audio of their conversation. "Cas, man, we're in way ov--" Dean was cut short as snapping, ripping, tearing sounds of metal against metal screamed and smoked into the air.

Castiel could only make out the less-than-desirable choice language of Dean and the tell-tale crash that his cell phone had shattered from the impact of it smacking against the ground.

"Dean?"

No answer.

" _Dean_!"

Castiel's voiced cracked. He was met once again with gut-punching silence. The Angel could feel his pulse quicken as rage and fear, utterly paralyzing, fear traveled through and consumed his entire being.

He shut his own phone closed with an emotional slap, eyes narrowing and lips drawing into a tight, stone-cold line.

Find Dean.

The ingrained celestial core that still lived in him took ahold of the unsteady reins, reeling in Castiel's emotions enough to reestablish his mission into something more productive: locate the Winchester.

 _Preferably before his mortal status becomes threatened_ , Cas thought with a bitter edge.

If only Dean had contacted him before and asked for his assistance. If only.. Castiel sighed. It was a waste of time to dwell on the past possibilities, after all. Besides, this was Dean's way, no matter how idiotic it seemed to him.

Cas looked up sharply, making note of the lack of sound in the forest, yet rain still poured and drenched all creatures who dared to step out into it. He knew his mission, the next step, and tried immensely to rid himself of the pulls and tugs on his 'heart' as he continued to plague himself with Dean's current, possible state.

Amusement park containing a vast and unhealthy amount of multiple creatures of lore. His skin crawled as he picked up on the energy of the location; cackling demons, his own brothers and sisters, fallen and torn by rage, blood-savage vampires, and red-eyed witches, with an arsenal of black magic books and tools at their disposal. A true "cluster fuck", as Dean would put it.

With a slight tremble, Cas took a few, steady paces forward to test his anxious legs before increasing his speed into a full-blown run.

Dean.

Find Dean.

 


	2. Tremor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas can't recall how he got himself in this situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be explained in the next chapter! Stay tuned. ;)

Blood. Blood, thick and unforgiving, clouded his vision.

"Cas?"

The metallic tang of the thick, despairing crimson liquid dripped from an unknown source and hit his tongue in a warm, oozing gush.

"Cas! Buddy, can you hear me?"

He noted absent-mindedly that he was being shaken, ever-so lightly, but failed to notice or care by whom. Blood, the current flowing freely and steadily, now slid down his throat, threatening to fill his vessel's lungs with every viscid suck of breath.

"Sam! A little help!"

"Uh, right! Sorry.."

His body was suddenly floating, the hard earth now a shadowed puddle beneath him. Delicate hands handled underneath his arms, while strong and firm ones took hold of his legs. He didn't know why he couldn't stand on his own. But then again, he didn't understand much at all about his current situation. Or how he was put in it.

"Hey! Careful with him! He ain't a ragdoll!"

"Dean, I'm not even--"

"Shut it. Move."

He tentatively attempted to use his brain's functions to communicate to his eyelids, to convince them to flutter, blink, but it was no use. His vessel failed him in nearly every possible manner. His voice was beyond use to him, unless quiet moans counted as a form of vital communication.

"Dude.."

"What now?"

No response came from the other male, but metal clashing behind them certainly made it's presence known.

"Oh.. _shit_! You've gotta be kidding me!"

The grip on under his arms tightened after the words were spoken, and the jostling of his body was worsening. Apparently the two men carrying him had sped up. But to what destination, and why? His right arm was throbbing due to the events of the recent past, he now was concious of, and his lungs.. oh. Blood.

He cried out, a sickeningly wet sound muddled with agony, as his head fell back and was quickly caught by the male behind him.

"Cas? _Cas_ , hold on!"

Hold on? Yes, he'd do as the voice asked. It seemed familiar.. strong. Worthy of his trust. With a shaky, weak hand, he mustered up as much strength to enable him to reach around just enough to grasp onto the jacket; a soft, smooth leather that now brushed against his palm. It was more than comforting to him, so he couldn't comprehend why he heard a muffled, suppressed cry, and most definitely a flash of pain. But this was not his own. This was the emotional, human kind of hurt that surprisingly came directly from the male he was clutching onto. If he had the ability to manipulate his own vocal cords, he would have asked him where the source of this conflicting pain came from.

He just couldn't precisely remember just how he managed to get in this situation. Only bits and pieces floated around him; they were there, yet so far away from the Angel.

"Sam. I've got him. Just gank any bitch that's in our way. Got it?"

Tension was thick.

"... Sure."

His legs were dropped carefully until they were against the cold, solid earth. The feeling only lasting but for a second before he was shifted, lifted, and cradled against the warm chest of the first male who spoke. He could feel his heart rate pick up the moment he was brought into the embrace. He felt.. safe. An involuntary smile found it's way to his lips as his muscles relaxed; this motion quickly turned into a grimace from the effort and pain it had caused him, yet he deemed it a worthy and almost necessary action for this man who felt so compelled to keep him safe.

"I'll find who the hell did this to you, and trust me, man, they'll be sorry as the day they were fucking born."

He heard gunshots in the distance, and more explicit language shot from the mouth of the man who was, inexplicably, saving his life.

Consciousness was slipping fast with the new waves of pain that struck his body in every crevice, every inch. He tried to focus on his breath, on the male holding him more gently than he thought possible for the vessel he was contained in.

"D-Dean.." the name came to him in a sudden rush of recollection, and he managed to speak it in a hoarse and broken voice. He didn't quite determine why, however, it felt so important to voice in that moment. He just simply knew it was.

" _Cas_! Hold on. Just hold on!"

But the fact was that the Angel was loosing blood fast; an event that would render him utterly incapable of trying to stay alert for much more than a few minutes. Congealed blood pooled and stuck to patches of his exposed skin, leaving his chest bare and marred with little not bathed in a fiery scarlet display.

He conciousness breached the surface just long enough to make out the arms encircling him as they drew him impossibly closer. He tried his best to mantain control of his vessel long enough to keep his winces and deep whimpers at bay, but his power was draining as each second ticked by.

It appeared that the Angel blade used against him had taken it's toll on his fading vessel.

Was that a tear that just dripped down like a cool, comforting raindrop that fell on the surface his chest? It couldn't possibly...

**Blackness.**

 


End file.
